


A Thing or Two About Loyalty

by SwanQueenEverAfter



Series: Robin Hood Revisited [9]
Category: Pillars of the Earth - fusion, Robin Hood (BBC 2006), The 100 - freeform - Fandom
Genre: F/F, F/M, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-18
Updated: 2020-04-19
Packaged: 2020-06-29 14:48:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Major Character Death
Chapters: 6
Words: 11,429
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19832446
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SwanQueenEverAfter/pseuds/SwanQueenEverAfter
Summary: Kudos & Comments cost nothing. :)





	1. Explosive Negotiations

**Treeton Mine.  
** _(Black powder is being poured from a small barrel into a bowl, then the barrel is pulled back to leave a trail on the ground. When Lambert reaches the Sheriff, Gisborne and Marian, he turns the barrel upright, corks it, and trades it for a lit torch from an assistant. The Sheriff watches him with his eyes from his horse.)  
_ **Lambert:** “We are ready. Forgive our excitement, Marian, but we’ve been waiting weeks for this.”  
 **Marian:** “I’m intrigued.”  
 **Gisborne:** “You’ll be astonished, I assure you.”  
 _(The Sheriff leans on his hand, bored.)  
_ **Lambert:** “Right. What you are about to see here today demonstrates that by containing the black powder, we can control the charge. Guy’s miners would then be able to place a small charge at the scene _(Gisborne glances back at the Sheriff.)_ let the powder do the hard work, and increase production without endangering lives.” _(The Sheriff yawns.)_

**Gisborne:** “Please dismount, my lord. There may be quite a bang.”  
 **Sheriff:** _(Flatly:)_ “Really?”  
 **Gisborne:** “And your horse is highly strung.”  
 **Sheriff:** _(Motions to a guard.)_ “It won’t be the only highly strung creature if I’m made to hang around for much longer.”  
 _(Dismounts by stepping on the guard’s back. Lambert lights the end of the trail with a torch. He tosses the torch into a bucket of water behind him as he, Gisborne and Marian dash behind a partition made of thin logs. The Sheriff stands and watches the flame as his horse is led away, then realises how volatile the powder is as it quickly travels along the line. He ducks behind the partition with the others and peeks out its window. There is a large explosion as the powder bowl ignites and the horse neighs loudly. All but Lambert duck. As the three slowly stand again, the Sheriff is now visibly impressed. All but Marian walk towards the blast site. Gisborne pats Lambert on the back.)  
_ **Gisborne:** “Well done, my friend.”   
_(The Sheriff stands in the centre of the crater and jumps up and down, giddy with excitement as Gisborne folds his arms and watches him.)_  
 **Sheriff:** “Well done, Gisborne! Get me ten or twenty large, huge crates. Ha-ha!”   
**Lambert:** “If I’m to create more black powder, then there are conditions.”  
 **Sheriff:** “Really?”

_(Gisborne glares at Lambert.)  
_ **Lambert:** “One, I’m allowed to sell my discovery to other mining concerns.”  
 **Sheriff:** “Naturally.”  
 **Lambert:** “Two, I get a bonus for my work.”  
 **Sheriff:** “Of course.”  
 **Lambert:** “And finally… _(notices Gisborne glaring at him…)_ this powder must never be used as a weapon.”  
 **Sheriff:** _(Exaggerates an agreeing look.)_ “Ah. _(Climbs out of the crater to Lambert and looks him in the eye.)_ I think you and I have a future. Trust me.”  
 **Lambert:** _(Thinks. Mutters:)_ “No.”  
 **Gisborne:** _(Admonishing:)_ “Lambert…”  
 **Lambert:** “I think not.”  
 **Gisborne:** “Think about what you’re doing.”  
 **Lambert:** “I cannot trust you.”  
 _(The Sheriff steps in to Lambert as guards gather round, drawing their weapons.)  
_ **Sheriff:** “My dear boy…”  
 **Lambert:** “Let me go or there will be trouble.” _(Backs away from the Sheriff.)_  
 **Sheriff:** “I adore trouble. _(Lambert backs away more, then takes two short tubes from his belt and throws one towards the Sheriff and Gisborne, who throw themselves onto the ground.)_ Whoa! _(The tube explodes when it hits the ground. Lambert brandishes the other at the guards.)_ Get him! _(Lambert throws the bomb at the guards approaching from in front of the partition. Marian ducks behind it and the guards are thrown back from the explosion as Lambert makes a run for it. Pointing:)_ Alive!”  
 **Gisborne:** _(Getting up:)_ “Lambert!”  
 _(The guards pursue. Lambert runs through the woods, straight into Robin and Little John, who catches him.)  
_ **Robin:** “Whoa!”  
 **Little John:** “Whoa! Whoa! Don’t go.”  
 **Robin:** “Stop. Stop! We can help you!”  
 _(Lambert twists away, thinking they’re with the Sheriff.)  
_ **Lambert:** “Back off! No. No!”  
 _(Lambert tosses a bomb at Robin and Little John, who turn away and are pushed to the ground as it explodes. Lambert turns around and runs straight into the guards. Allan, Much, Djaq and Will are watching from further away. Robin and Little John join them.)_  
 **Guard:** “Stand still.”  
 **Lambert:** “Back off!”  
 **Guard:** “No point struggling.”  
 _(Another guard grabs Lambert from behind. Gisborne arrives on his horse.)  
_ **Gisborne:** “It was a mistake to run, Lambert. You’ll not renege on our deal.”  
 **Lambert:** “There can be no deal. You lied to me, Guy.”  
 **Gisborne:** “You force me to do this. _(to guard:)_ Search him.”  
 **Lambert:** “You promised me you would not use it as a weapon. Please!”  
 **Gisborne:** “Where is the ledger… with the formula? _(Lambert is silent.)_ That information belongs to both of us. I commissioned you.”  
 **Lambert:** “And that is where your input ends. _(The gang are still watching from the brush. Little John wipes the soot from his hair as Robin looks on with concern.)_ Black powder is not a toy, Guy. It is lethal. And I will not let you abuse its power.”  
 **Gisborne:** “Where is it?”  
 **Lambert:** “Somewhere you’ll never find it.”  
 **Sheriff:** _(Next to Gisborne on his horse.)_ “Your friend seems to enjoy the power he has over us. Very clever. Congratulations, you just made yourself the most important man in Nottingham, Lambert. So when we hurt you, we’ll do it very carefully.”  
 _(The Sheriff clicks to his horse and the guards follow him with Lambert. Robin and the gang are still watching, hidden amongst the trees.)_  
 **Allan:** “He’s done for.”   
**Robin:** “We’re done for, if the Sheriff gets the ledger.” 

**Sherwood Forest.  
** _(The gang walk back to camp.)  
_ **Allan:** “Few of those, you could take out a whole town, couldn’t you? “Hello, villagers. What? You can’t pay your taxes? Boom! You’re out.”  
 **Little John:** “It’s not funny. Punched me to the ground.”  
 **Will:** “What was that?”  
 **Robin:** “Greek fire. When we were in the Holy Land, we heard tales of boats being destroyed, sunken without a trace.”  
 **Djaq:** “Typical. Our alchemists have been experimenting with it for years and it’s called Greek? Never Saracen. Greek!”  
 **Robin:** “I think we all remember what Saracen fire can do, Djaq.”  
 **Djaq:** “That was different. A freak occurrence - I had no idea the explosion would be that big. _(Defensively:)_ I certainly couldn’t duplicate it.”  
 **Will:** _(Reassuringly:)_ “We know.”  
 **Much:** “You could with Lambert’s ledger.”  
 **Allan:** “It’s amazing.”  
 **Will:** “No, it’s not. It’s evil. It doesn’t require any courage or strength or wit to use it.”  
 **Robin:** “Right. The plan is… somebody needs to get arrested and taken to the dungeons.”  
 **Allan:** _(Chuckles.)_ “I’m not being funny or anything, but isn’t getting arrested what we normally try and avoid?”  
 **Robin:** “Well, that’s the quickest way in. Why, are you volunteering?”  
 **Allan:** “No.”   
_(Much stops and raises his hand. The gang stop and stare at him.)  
_ **Much:** “What? _(The gang snigger and laugh and resume walking.)_ What? Oi! _(Chases them down.)_ I’m being serious!”

**Deeper Into The Forest.  
** _(Woken suddenly by Lambert’s explosion, Octavia sits up quickly and looks around. Frowning, she lays back down on her blanket for a moment before noticing something missing.)  
_ **Octavia:** _(Her head still muddled from sleep:)_ “Lincoln? _(She looks around the trees and surrounding areas but hears no sounds of anyone else around. Calling again:)_ Lincoln? _(Getting to her feet, slightly panicked:)_ Lincoln, answer me!”  
 _(With birdsong as her only response, Octavia douses the remnants of the smouldering fire and heads off in search of her lover.)_  
 ****

**Lincoln’s Clan’s Camp.  
** _(Indra is giving orders to her men.)  
_ **Indra:** “If you fall behind, you get left behind. We must stop their scouting parties before they reach the tunnels. You all know what happens if we don’t. After that, it is-”  
 _(She notices Octavia’s lone figure in the distance. Indra stops talking and moves closer to the intruder, her men following close behind her.)  
_ **Octavia:** _(Knowing she’s not welcome:)_ “I’m looking for Lincoln. _(Indra and her men snarl at her:)_ If you don’t have him then I think the Sheriff’s men do. I know he’s sent men into the forest. Lincoln taught me how to fight, I can help.”  
 **Indra:** _(Not taking her eyes from Octavia, to her men:)_ “Kill her.”  
 _(Indra’s men start charging up the ravine towards Octavia as she turns and bolts in the opposite direction. One warrior fires several arrows in her general direction as Indra stands and watches. Octavia runs as fast as she can, rolling down a steep hill and taking cover behind a large tree. As she hears the warriors coming she takes a deep breath and ceases all movement. As they pass she lets out her breath then considers her options, knowing she cannot stay where she is for long.)_


	2. Expect The Unexpected

**Nottingham Town. Marketplace.  
** _(Much is walking through the market shouting protests, hoping that will get him arrested, but although the townspeople stop to listen and agree, he is completely ignored by the guards.)  
_ **Much:** “Prince John, in the absence of good King Richard, has turned this country into a state of terror! His followers are thugs! Our taxes are too high! People are starving! _(Stops, looks around, confused as to why the guards are doing nothing. Quietly to himself:)_ What does one have to do to get arrested? _(Much strides up to a guard, kicks him hard in the stomach, picks him up by the shoulders, kicks him in the rear and throws him to the ground. The people cheer. Throwing his arms up:)_ Arrest me! _(Another guard grabs him and starts to drag him off. A third punches Much in the stomach, then grabs his other arm and helps drag Much to the castle.)_ Thank you.”  
 ****

**Nottingham Castle. Dungeons.  
** _(_ _Much is thrown into a cell next to Lambert’s. Lambert sits on a narrow ledge at the base of the stone wall with his arms wrapped round his knees. Much sidles up to the bars.)  
_ **Much:** _(Whispers:)_ “Hello. _(Lambert ignores him.)_ Psst. _(Lambert looks up glowering.)_ I am a friend of Robin Hood. And this… holds up a lock pick… is a rescue. _(Lambert frowns skeptically and the doors squeak open above as Much tries to pick at his manacles. He looks up as he notices someone stepping into view at the far end of the dungeons. to himself:)_ Gisborne.”   
_(Much fumbles and drops the pick. Panicked, he sits back as Gisborne approaches him.)_  
 **Gisborne:** “Take this runt… _(pointing to Much)_ … to the Great Hall. _(Guards come in and drag Much off. to Lambert:)_ Lambert, help me to help you. I cannot hold off the Sheriff much longer.”  
 ****

**Nottingham Castle. The Great Hall.  
** _(The guards push a shackled Much into the centre of the room. Gisborne follows him in. The Sheriff enters from above. Much freezes when he hears the Sheriff’s voice.)  
_ **Sheriff:** _(Coming downstairs:)_ “Lambert should be at the screaming stage right now, but all I hear is nothing.”  
 **Gisborne:** “I’m determined to reason with him, my lord.”  
 **Sheriff:** “Ah, really? _(Walks to Much.)_ And is it working… _(Looks at Much…)_ reason? You going soft, Gisborne, hm? _(Faces Gisborne and steps back to circle Much.)_ Because he’s your friend, is that it? Well, leave him with me. I’ll reason with him.”  
 **Gisborne:** “I can handle him.”  
 **Sheriff:** “No-no, you failed me. You’re off the project. _(Gisborne turns his head aside, biting back his temper.)_ Now, what _[Points at Much]_ is this creature doing here?”  
 **Gisborne:** _(Proudly:)_ “This is one of Robin Hood’s inner circle. This is his right-hand man.”  
 **Sheriff:** _(Sarcastically:)_ “Oh, bravo!” _(Steps to Gisborne.)  
_ **Gisborne:** “He can tell us all we need to know about the outlaws.”  
 **Sheriff:** “Like what, hm? That Robin Hood is against us? That he keeps moving his camp on, hm? There’s nothing to know!”  
 **Gisborne:** “All right. So hang him then, make an example.”  
 _(Much looks up but shows no emotion.)  
_ **Sheriff:** “Brilliant! _(Whispers in Gisborne’s face:)_ A clue:… _(looks at Much)_ … no. Hang him… _(walks behind Much)_ … and you have an instant martyr. Suddenly, everybody loves Robin Hood.”  
 **Gisborne:** “So what would you suggest we do with him, then?”  
 **Sheriff:** “I’ll make a real example of this man.”  
 _(Much’s eyes widen as the Sheriff chuckles.)_

**Sherwood Forest. A path to Nottingham.  
** _(Little John, Djaq, Allan and Robin, in cloaks, are heading to Nottingham to help rescue Much and Lambert.)  
_ **Allan:** “Does anyone fancy a wager? _(No answer.)_ Yeah? Who thinks he’ll get out on his own?”  
 **Robin:** _(Glances back at Allan.)_ “Trust me, Allan. Much can do it.”  
 **Allan:** “Are we talking about the same Much?”  
 ****

**Nottingham Castle. The Great Hall.  
** _(Much is seated at one end of the long table, which has been lavishly piled with food. The Sheriff is at the other end.)  
_ **Much:** “I will not poison myself. You will have to kill me first.”  
 **Sheriff:** _(Stands.)_ “Poison yourself? _(Walks briskly down the table to Much and picks up a goblet.)_ This… _(holds the goblet to Much’s nose)_ … is Burgundy wine. And this… _(picks off a piece of meat and holds it in Much’s face)_ … is the very best venison, hm? _(Eats the meat.)_ Mm. A feast. Drinks. Although, granted, it may taste like poison to a peasant’s palate. _(Holds the goblet to his lips, raises his eyebrows at Much, then drains the goblet. Much hesitantly takes a bite of a plum.)_ Hm… which reminds me. Gisborne, your sword. _(Much stops eating and glances at Gisborne wide-eyed.)_ We’re going to take hearts and minds to a new level. _(Gisborne draws his sword. At the sound of it ringing, Much glances at Gisborne uncertainly, then the Sheriff. He pushes the Sheriff aside to make a break for it. Calmly:)_ Stop him. _(Two guards catch Much.)_ Make him kneel. _(The Sheriff checks the edge of the blade as Gisborne walks over to Much, who is struggling to get free. Gisborne puts a hand on Much’s head and pushes him to his knees. The Sheriff approaches Much, point first. Much stares at the point as it reaches his face and cringes, expecting the worst.)_ By the powers vested in me… blah-di-blah-di-blah, I dub you… _(taps Much’s shoulders in turn with the blade)_ … Earl of Bonchurch. Hm? _(The Sheriff puts the point of the sword under Much’s chin, forcing him to look up.)_ That’s what you were promised, wasn’t it, when you came home? Hm? _(Gisborne looks at the Sheriff, astonished.)_ Stand! _(The Sheriff glances at Gisborne, who then pulls Much to his feet.)_ Lord Much! Well… _(Swings the sword back to Gisborne.)_ Do you feel honoured?”  
 **Much:** _(Astonished:)_ “Have you really just made me an earl?”  
 **Sheriff:** “Well, not quite. No. I will have a word with Prince John and he will make it official. _(Gisborne shakes his head.)_ So, you will have all the privileges and luxuries of a lord. You will take your seat in the lodge at Bonchurch. Oh, and er, I expect you at the Council of Nobles tomorrow. _(Sits in Much’s seat and eats the plum.)_ Mm.”  
 _(Gisborne glowers at Much, unhappy that the Sheriff appears to have given away a piece of his estate.)_  
 ****

**Nottingham Castle. Dungeons.  
** _(Lambert is hanging by his hands, chained to the ceiling, trying not to make any sound as the Sheriff comes downstairs with Gisborne behind him. Lambert looks up as he approaches, his lips trembling.)  
_ **Sheriff:** “You’re an intelligent young man. What would you do if you were me, hm? _(The Sheriff pokes Lambert in the chest and Lambert cries out a bit.)  
_ I have a little of your very exciting black powder and I want some more. _(Feigns being hurt:)_ But you won’t give any more, poo.”   
**Lambert:** _(Still trembling:)_ “I’ll not allow you to use this as a weapon.”  
 **Sheriff:** “But if I ask you nicely… will you give me your ledger with the formula, please? _(Lambert hums quietly.)_ Well, there’ll be no nicey nicey now. Have fun. _(Turns to the jailer.)_ Show him the instruments of torture.”  
 _(Gisborne turns away.)_  
 **Lambert:** “Guy!” __  
(The jailer nods as a large object slides across the floor. Lambert looks about wildly in terror.)  
 ****

**Nottingham Castle. Guest chamber.  
** _(The Sheriff and Gisborne spy on Much from behind an ornate wooden wall. Much is being fitted with lordly robes of bright orange.)  
_ **Sheriff:** “Don’t take it so personally, Gisborne. Consider if you will the effect on the peasants. “Oh, look, one of us has been made a noble. If we work hard, keep our heads bowed, good little boys and girls, maybe we’ll get rewarded, too.” You see, our point of view is that of money and power. Give him money and power, well, he sees the world from our point of view. Oh, and erm, just between you and me, I’ve a certain person in place who’ll keep him on track… loyal, trustworthy.”  
 _(Gisborne watches with narrowed, angry eyes.)  
_ **Gisborne:** “If you’ll excuse me, my lord.” _(Leaves.)_

**Knighton Hall.  
** _(Edward holds the door open for Isabella who has just arrived by carriage.)  
_ **Edward:** “Isabella, you look wonderful.”  
 **Isabella:** _(Giving a small twirl, smiling:)_ “You like it? I thought a spending spree was called for.”  
 **Edward:** _(Admiring the stunning dress:)_ “It’s breath-taking. Will you be wearing that to the wedding?”  
 **Isabella:** “This? Oh no, I’ll be tired of this by the end of the week. No, this is another little rebellion against my brother. _(To the carriage driver:)_ Thank you, Tyrone. I’ll have someone send for you when I’m ready to leave.”  
 _(The driver nods and reluctantly urges the horses onward, away from Knighton.)  
_ **Edward:** _(Watching him leave:)_ “I take it you are being watched?”  
 **Isabella:** “I am indeed. And _(Moving further into the house.)_ I am now under curfew. _(As Edward raises an eyebrow:)_ Apparently my return to Locksley Manor after our lovely evening together woke the whole house.”  
 **Edward:** _(Sympathetically:)_ “That’s awful. Although I can’t say I’m sorry to see the back of our own spies.”  
 **Isabella:** “I’ll bet. Since Marian agreed to marry Guy, my brother now trusts you both on your own. Unfortunately, his trust does not yet extend to his own sister.”  
 **Edward:** “It doesn’t seem to encroach on your lifestyle too much, I mean you dealt with your driver pretty handily.”  
 **Isabella:** “Tyrone? Oh he’s a puppy dog. It’s my other two guards that are the problem. But for now I’ve sent them back to the Manor with the rest of my shopping. Do you know sometimes I think I’d be better off with my husband?”  
 **Clarke:** _(Appearing from the kitchens:)_ “Had you not killed him you mean.”  
 **Isabella:** _(Smiling:)_ Of course. _(Turning to face Clarke:)_ Just the woman I came to see.“  
 **Clarke:** "Visitors are always welcome, I’m going stir-crazy being cooped up here all day. _(Looking over Isabella’s shoulder:)_ No offense, Sir Edward.”  
 **Edward:** _(Kindly:)_ “None taken, my dear.”  
 **Clarke:** “I was just going to change and go for a ride around the grounds.”  
 **Isabella:** “Ah, then I’m glad I caught you. Today would not be the best to venture out of the house.”  
 **Clarke:** “Why?”  
 **Isabella:** “Well, from what I can gather from eavesdropping on Guy, the Sheriff has sent scouting parties out into the woods.”  
 **Clarke:** “He’s looking for me? Why now?”  
 **Isabella:** “Apparently he’s getting pressure from your Uncle. _(As Clarke’s eyes widen: Quickly:)_ I don’t think the Prince knows you’re in Nottingham, Clarke. No, Prince John is upset with Vaisey for losing the entire year’s taxes for the north of England. Add to that the loss of the mines and news of Robin Hood’s heroics reaching London…”  
 **Clarke:** “My uncle is blaming the Sheriff.”  
 **Isabella:** “It would appear so, yes.”  
 **Clarke:** “So why is he searching for me, now?”  
 **Isabella:** “The Sheriff is looking to erase those three black marks against his name. First, He and Guy have something cooking over at the mine.”  
 **Edward:** “Yes, Marian left with him this morning.”  
 **Clarke:** “We heard the bang not long after.”  
 **Isabella:** “So did most of Nottingham. Anyway, I don’t know his plans regarding Robin Hood but I think you’re the third part of his plan. If he can’t replace the tax money, then I believe the Sheriff is hoping to turn you over to the Prince.”  
 **Clarke:** _(Frowning:)_ “Because with me locked away, John doesn’t have to worry about a challenge to the throne.”  
 **Isabella:** _(Shrugging slightly:)_ “That’s my best guess, yes.”  
 **Clarke:** “And with me out of the picture, that’s worth more to my Uncle than money.”  
 _(Clarke turns and considers this a moment before looking back at Isabella and Edward, this time with a rebellious glint in her eye.)_

**Nottingham Castle. Courtyard.  
** _(Marian comes down the main steps towards the gate. Gisborne kicks a bench under the tree as she passes. She walks over to him.)  
_ **Marian:** “Guy! _(Gisborne turns away from Marian.)_ You are upset.”  
 **Gisborne:** “I’m fine. I cannot discuss it.” _(Leans on a low branch.)_  
 **Marian:** “I had not imagined the man who wishes to marry me would shut me out of his thoughts.”  
 **Gisborne:** “Forgive me, Marian. I’m not myself.”  
 **Marian:** “Has the Sheriff angered you?”  
 **Gisborne:** “No, the Sheriff undermines me whenever possible. That’s not unusual.”  
 **Marian:** “Is this about Lambert and finding the ledger? This black powder is costing you a dear friend.”  
 **Gisborne:** “I am angry, Marian, because the Greek fire was my project and the Sheriff took it away from me.”  
 **Marian:** _(Thinks a moment, and comes up with a plan to save Lambert.)_ “Suppose we were to take matters into our own hands. _(Gisborne looks back at her.)_ Surely the Sheriff would not mind how you went about it. He strikes me as an endgame man. If you could find the ledger…”  
 **Gisborne:** “What would you suggest?”  
 **Marian:** _(Looks around and whispers:)_ “Show Lambert you are still his friend. Take him to a place of safety. You always say people respond to loyalty.”

**Gisborne:** ”No. Lambert would never trust me now.”  
 _(The Sheriff eavesdrops on them from the east exterior corridor.)  
_ **Marian:** “I think he would if you proved beyond all doubt that you could protect him.”  
 **Gisborne:** “How?”  
 **Marian:** “Take him to Kirklees. Perhaps tomorrow. There is a Council of Nobles so the Sheriff will be busy. Regain Lambert’s trust. _(Marian gingerly puts her hand on Gisborne’s shoulder and he turns looks down at it.)_ You and he are old friends. Build on that friendship.”  
 **Gisborne:** “Very well.”  
 **Sheriff:** _(Quietly, so they do not overhear:)_ “Lepers, Gisborne. Lepers.”  
 _(The Sheriff backs away out of sight, but a hawk cries and Gisborne turns his head as if he’s heard something.)_  
 ****

**The approach to Nottingham Town.  
** _(A coach leaves the town gate. The gang are waiting for Much under the bridge.)  
_ **Robin:** _(to Little John on his left:)_ “He should be here by now. John, head towards the sewer entrance and join Will. _(Looks to Djaq at his right.)_ Djaq, gather some horses by the east gate and go and get— _(Robin abruptly stops speaking as he notices Djaq staring at the coach and turns to see Much inside. Much looks at them out of the corner of his wide eyes. They all stare incredulously as Much rides past.)_  
 **Allan:** “All bets are off. _(Robin tries to get Much’s attention by hissing. Much turns his head to continuing staring at them.)_ Robin, what is going on?”  
 **Robin:** “Right. Let’s follow.” 

**Knighton Hall.  
** _(Clarke has gone upstairs to change into her more familiar outfit as Edward and Isabella sit talking by the fireplace. There is a tentative knock at the door and Edward goes over to answer it.)  
_ **Edward:** _(To Isabella:)_ “Your driver back so soon?”  
 **Isabella:** _(Frowning:)_ “Not if he knows what’s good for him.”  
 _(Edward turns and opens the door and is met with a hard punch to the face, sending him backwards inside the house.)  
_ **Isabella:** “Edward!”  
 _(Anya enters the house and kicks Edward in the chest, which knocks him stumbling into Isabella. The pair crumble to the floor as Clarke hurriedly descends the stairs.)  
_ **Clarke:** “Anya, wait!”  
 _(Anya grabs Clarke by the arms and throws her bodily through the doorway. As Clarke scrambles to her feet, Anya picks up a rock and hits the blonde woman in the temple. Pulling out a length of material Anya straddles Clarke and begins to bind her hands.)  
_ **Anya:** “You killed three hundred of my warriors. I can’t show my face without a prize.”  
 _(Anya grabs Clarke and pulls her to her feet.)_


	3. The Earl of Bonchurch

**Knighton Hall.  
** _(Marian returns home to find Edward stood propped against the door with Isabella dabbing at his small head wound.)  
_ **Marian:** _(Shocked:)_ “Father! Are you all right, what happened?”  
 **Isabella:** _(As Edward nods:)_ “Some crazed assailant attacked and kidnapped the Princess.”  
 **Marian:** “Clarke? Where did they take her?”  
 **Isabella:** “Into the woods, I assume. She looked feral, the kidnapper.”  
 **Marian:** “Feral? Must have been one of the warriors she told us about.”  
 **Isabella:** “I thought she said they didn’t know who she was.”  
 **Marian:** “They don’t as far as I know, _(Looking to the distance.)_ But it’ll only be a matter of time. We don’t have a moment to lose.”  
 **Isabella:** “The Sheriff’s men are already combing the forest looking for the Princess.”  
 **Marian:** “What? How? Nevermind we don’t have time. The point is they couldn’t find their way out of a paper bag by themselves. We need to help them find her.”  
 **Edward:** “You _want_ the Sheriff’s men to find the Princess?”  
 **Marian:** “Yes! Make them work for us for a change. There are more soldiers than there are of us and I very much doubt you’re in any condition to go rescue her yourself.”  
 **Isabella:** “How do we help them find Clarke then?”  
 **Marian:** _(Thinking a moment:)_ “We tell the Sheriff’s men the truth. Or at least a version of the truth. _(To Edward:)_ We can say that you discovered her sleeping in the barn and she attacked you. We can give the soldiers some of her clothes for the dogs to track her scent with.”  
 **Edward:** “Dogs? They’ll tear her to pieces.”  
 **Isabella:** “No. The Sheriff wants her unharmed when they catch her.”  
 **Marian:** “Exactly, this will work. _(Trying to reassure herself:)_ It has to.”  
 **Isabella:** "I’ll call for my guards and they can tell the hunting party.”  
 _(As Isabella leaves to call for her guard, Edward and Marian exchange grim looks.)_  
 ****

**Sherwood Forest.** _  
(Meanwhile, Anya is leading Clarke along the forest path, Clarke’s hands bound in front of her.)  
_ **Clarke:** “Where are we going?”  
 **Anya:** “Quiet!”  
 **Clarke:** “Why not just kill me and get it over with?”  
 **Anya:** “You can tell the Commander about your Uncle’s plans.”  
 **Clarke:** _(Pulling Anya to a stop:)_ “You know who I am?”  
 **Anya:** “I found Lincoln and made him talk. I knew there was more to you than meets the eye.”  
 **Clarke:** “Where is Lincoln? Did you-”  
 **Anya:** “I left him to the mercy of the Sheriff’s men.”  
 _(Turns and pulls Clarke along behind her.)_

**Bonchurch. Exterior.  
** _(The coach arrives. The gang sneak through the trees and watch.Robin pushes back his hood.)  
_ **Will:** “Why isn’t Much running away?”  
 **Djaq:** “Maybe he cannot.”  
 **Robin:** “Whatever the Sheriff has planned, it will include us. But Much is safe as long as we are not seen.”  
 **Allan:** “Yeah, well, Lambert might’ve already given in.”  
 **Robin:** “I know. _(Looks at Allan.)_ I need to get into the castle.”  
 **Allan:** “Well, I’ve got a lovely idea.”  
 _(Meanwhile, two young men rush to open the coach’s door. Eve walks out and kneels with her head bowed as Much steps down and looks around. Eve looks up at him and then he notices her.)_  
 **Eve:** “My lord. _(Stands.)_ Welcome. The wealth and bounties of Bonchurch are yours.” _(Much nods, then heads inside.)_

**Nottingham Castle. Dungeons.  
Gisborne: **“I’m not here for a confrontation, Lambert. I’m here to help you.”  
 **Lambert:** _(Rushes limping to the cell door.)_ “Get me out of here, Guy. They’ll break me.”  
 **Gisborne:** “You’ve reconsidered?”  
 **Lambert:** “No. I want to help people, not harm them.”  
 **Gisborne:** _(Quietly:)_ “But we can help people. Don’t you see? This is the perfect weapon of war for our troops in the Holy Land. It would help to save lives.”  
 **Lambert:** “You’re so naïve. I will die in here and all because I have not toed the line. Then so be it.”  
 **Gisborne:** “I have a plan to get you to safety, if you give me the ledger.”  
 _(Lambert considers the offer.)_  
 ****

**Bonchurch Lodge. Main room.  
** _(Much sits in a chair by the fire.)  
_ **Much:** “You are surely a spy and this is a trap… of sorts.”  
 **Eve:** “I beg to differ, my lord. _(Much sees a bowl of grapes on the table, takes one and puts it in his mouth.)_ I am just Eve, your servant here and I’ll do my best to please you. _(Much looks at her in a panicky distrust, chewing and swallowing.)_ This is a lovely place and it’s warm here, especially at night.”  
 **Much:** _(Gives her a sidelong look and reluctantly agrees.)_ “Yes, we’ll see. _(Eve smiles and gets some slippers for Much and places them in his hands.)_ I mean, I must say it is very pleasant as, erm… as traps go.”  
 _(Much turns the slippers around and looks at the ornate “M” that has been embroidered on them as Eve kneels down to remove his boots. She looks at him apprehensively.)  
_ **Eve:** “Will there be anything else, my lord?”  
 **Much:** _(Looks at Eve.)_ “Yes. How does the Council of Nobles work nowadays?”  
 ****

**Nottingham Castle. Kitchens.  
** _(Robin pushes out a horizontal partition, under which he’s been hiding, in a barrel, flipping off a side of pork buried in flour and the cloth to protect him from it. He spits the fine dust from his mouth and looks about.)  
_ **Robin:** “Meat dip. Nice one, Allan.”  
 _(Robin pushes himself out of the barrel and walks out the door, adjusting the water flask tied to his belt.)_

**Dungeons.  
** _(Robin waits behind a pillar for the jailer to pass, then punches him in the back. The jailer drops his keys, turns around, parries Robin’s next punch and comes back with one himself. Robin ducks the next one, punches the jailer in the stomach, pushes him head first into a column and throws his unconscious form to the floor. He picks up the keys and looks around for Lambert. Lambert is slumped against the wall of his cell, dozing. Robin unlocks and enters, quietly closing the door behind him. He creeps over to Lambert with his water flask in his hand.)  
_ **Robin:** “Do you remember me? I’m going to get you out of here.”  
 **Lambert:** “No, you’re not. They’ve broken both my legs.”  
 **Robin:** _(Shakes head.)_ “A detail. _(Robin tries to sit Lambert up but he whimpers. Robin covers Lambert’s mouth with his hand.)_ All right, sh-sh-sh-sh. We need to get you out some way.”  
 **Lambert:** “You can’t.”  
 **Robin:** “I’m not giving you a choice. You are the only one who knows how to make Greek fire.”  
 **Lambert:** _(Tries to chuckle.)_ “And that is the joke. There have been so many variations in ingredients, amount… _(shakes his head)_ … I can’t remember everything so I record it all in my ledger.”   
**Robin:** “Where is it?”  
 **Lambert:** _(Slight chuckle.)_ “And I should tell you? You’re an outlaw.”  
 **Robin:** “But it would be catastrophic in the hands of the Sheriff. Now, how much did you make for him?”  
 **Lambert:** “There are three barrels of the mixture and the Sheriff has confiscated them.”  
 **Robin:** _(Hears a noise and glances back to the door.)_ “In the castle?”  
 **Lambert:** _(Grimaces and shakes his head.)_ “I don’t know.”  
 **Robin:** _(Glances back again.)_ “The Sheriff will torture you again.”  
 **Lambert:** “Yes.”  
 **Robin:** “And you’ll break. Everybody breaks, and then the Sheriff will have the ledger and the Greek fire. Now, I can hide it for you in another place, and you can honestly tell the Sheriff you do not know where it is, and I will gather my men and I will come back and rescue you.”  
 **Lambert:** “And what’s to stop you from using the Greek fire for your own ends?”  
 **Robin:** _(Shakes his head.)_ “Nothing. Other than I am Robin Hood and I offer you my word.”  
 _(Lambert stares at Robin and sees the sincerity in his eyes.)_  
 ****

**Bonchurch Lodge. Main room.  
** _(Eve opens the front door.)  
_ **Eve:** “Lady Marian.” _(Curtsies.)  
(Marian takes a step inside.)  
_ **Marian:** “I have come to pay my respects to the new Earl of Bonchurch.”  
 _(Eve extends her arm into the room to indicate Much standing by the fireplace in his new dressing gown with a goblet in his hand. Marian steps over to him as Eve closes the door.)  
_ **Much:** “Lady Marian.”  
 **Marian:** “Lord Much. Perhaps you might call on us soon at Knighton with our mutual friend.”  
 **Much:** _(Steps over to Marian.)_ “I do not think that that will be possible. _(Quietly:)_ Robin hasn’t come yet.”

_(Marian, alarmed at the mention of Robin’s name, turns to look over her shoulder to see if Eve overheard.)  
_ **Marian:** “Well, then, I shall call again when it is more convenient. _(Holds up a note. Quietly:)_ This is for him.” _(Marian leaves.)_  
 _(Much looks at the note, then slips it into the pocket of his dressing gown as Eve steps in and notices the action. Much looks up to see her and she smiles.)  
_ **Much:** _(Brightly:)_ “I think I will find it, erm, useful… _(turns to the fireplace and shoves some food into his mouth.)_ … being on the Council of Nobles.”  
 **Eve:** “I will have your best robes ready for tomorrow. _(Much nods, sipping from the goblet. Eve heads upstairs and stops after a couple.)_ There is something particular which I think will make your first evening at home… complete. Come upstairs.”  
 _(Much looks aside wide-eyed.)_  
 ****

**Nottingham Town. A nondescript one-room building. Night.  
** _(Robin and Little John enter and Little John starts tapping barrels. Djaq and Allan follow, Allan standing guard.)  
_ **Robin:** “The ledger is in the fourth water butt.”  
 **Little John:** _(Taps a barrel.)_ “That’s this one.” _(Lifts the lid aside. Robin reaches with both arms into the water.)_  
 **Allan:** _(Whispers:)_ “Guards!”  
 _(Robin pulls his arms out with a rush of water. They all duck behind barrels and sacks. A guard with a torch looks in through the window in the door, sees nothing, then moves on. The gang hear him leave and stand up. Little John watches the light of the torch move off and nods to Robin, who reaches in again and pulls a rope-tied bundle out of the water.)  
_ **Allan:** _(Whispers:)_ “I’m not being funny. It’s soaking wet! It’ll be ruined.”  
 **Djaq:** “Let me see. _(Robin unwraps the ledger and unties its cover. He opens the book and Djaq pulls it towards her to look.)_ No. It’s still good. This is it. I knew it. We know Greek fire.” _(Robin jerks it from her and ties it up again.)_  
 **Robin:** “We are keeping Lambert’s ledger safe.”  
 **Allan:** “Guards are coming back. Come on!”  
 _(They raise their hoods and leave.)_

**Bonchurch Lodge. Bathroom.  
** _(Much is snoring in a tub full of water. Eve turns, startled at the noise, smiles at him in satisfaction, then leaves.)  
_ ****

**Main room.  
** _(Robin sneaks in from an upper window, then climbs over the railing of the gallery and edges across a beam as Eve, below, searches Much’s pockets for the note. She thinks she hears something and looks up, but Robin has already moved on.)  
_ ****

**Bathroom.  
** _(Standing behind the tub, Robin tosses a plum into the petal-strewn water. Much is startled awake. He looks at the floor beside him, then at Robin behind. Robin is leaning against the wall eating the other plum.)  
_ **Robin:** “You sit back and relax, Much.”   
**Much:** “I am trying to complete my mission, master.”   
**Robin:** _(With disbelief:)_ “Yeah? Because I saw this girl…”   
**Much:** “Eve.”   
**Robin:** “Mm. Eve. Well, you do know Eve will be working for the Sheriff?”   
_(Walks around to face Much.)  
_ **Much:** “Well, I’m sure she is.”   
**Robin:** “What happened, Much? Hm?”   
**Much:** “I am made Lord Much, Earl of Bonchurch, actually. This is from Marian. _(Much reaches to the floor where he looked before, picks up the note and hands it to Robin, who opens it.)_ And I was thinking that I could be of help. _(Robin quickly skims the note.)_ There’s a Council of Nobles meeting tomorrow and they have access to prisoners.”   
**Robin:** “No need. We found a way in. But we still need to find the barrels of black powder and the Sheriff has made a big mistake making you a noble. ‘Cause now, we have a noble… on the inside.”   
_(Much looks at Robin, who tilts his head and smiles genuinely at Much. Much smiles too, as Robin nods.)_

**Knighton Hall. Stables.  
** _(Marian waits by her horse in her Nightwatchman’s outfit, sans mask and hood, when Robin sneaks up and taps her on the shoulder. She turns around, startled, raising a fist behind her, ready to punch the intruder. Robin catches it and laughs arrogantly. His tone throughout shows cynicism, sarcasm and jealousy. Marian keeps her temper under control despite his attitude.)  
_ **Robin:** “All right. I got your note. So! Gisborne’s going to help us.”   
**Marian:** “Yes.”   
**Robin:** “And what on earth did you do to him to make him agree to that?”   
**Marian:** “Nothing! I played on his conscience.”   
**Robin:** “You see, I’d believe you, if I thought he had one. ( _Sneerfully playfully, stepping back to Marian:)_ So go on, what did you promise him?”   
**Marian:** “Stop it! Lambert is his friend. Gisborne feels undermined by the Sheriff and I took advantage of the situation.”  
 **Robin:** “Clever you!”  
 **Marian:** “Well, I cannot see how we can get Lambert out any other way. _(Robin turns away. Marian follows.)_ This is the best opportunity we have at the perfect time. Guy thinks—”  
 **Robin:** _(Interrupting angrily:)_ “Guy thinks! So what is this plan?”   
**Marian:** “Guy will not attend the Council of Nobles in the morning. He will use the Sheriff’s absence to secure Lambert’s release and then take him on to Kirklees where it is safe. _(Robin ponders the plan.)_ If you wait on the Great North Road, you can intercept them and seize Lambert yourself. And for heaven’s sake, find that ledger and burn it.”   
**Robin:** “I already have the ledger, and I am not going to burn it. I’m keeping it safe for Lambert.”  
 **Marian:** “At the risk of the Sheriff getting hold of it?”   
**Robin:** “How is it our calling to judge what should or shouldn’t exist as knowledge?”   
**Marian:** “It is our calling to protect others. _(Robin scoffs. Marian’s anger finally shows.)_ If it is glory you seek by keeping the ledger then God help you.”  
 _(Marian pushes by him and leaves. Robin turns around and watches her go, angry and frustrated with her.)_  
 ****

**Nottingham Castle. Sheriff’s quarters.**  
 _(The Sheriff is painting his long toenails black with a small brush. Gisborne sits nearby holding his hand to his face, thinking through Marian’s plan.)  
_ **Sheriff:** “What’s the matter, hm? Marian getting you down?”   
**Gisborne:** “I’m tired, my lord.”   
**Sheriff:** “You’re, erm, you’re probably wondering where your loyalties lie. _(Gisborne raises his head a bit and gives the Sheriff a sidelong glance, wondering how he knows.)_ Well, let me tell you where they do lie. Your friend, Lambert…he has slighted your loyalty. You do know that he told Robin Hood where the ledgers were? _(Gisborne’s eyes widen.)_ The information he kept from you, he gave to your enemy. _(Circling behind Gisborne:)_ Now, what friend would act so callously when your every effort has been to protect him, hm? _(The Sheriff claps him on the shoulder, wraps his arm round him and puts his face next to his.)_ Take heart. Look at the bigger picture, hm? Your black powder will open so many doors for us, Gisborne. It is power beyond imagination. And take heed, the sorry state of affairs has in no way affected my judgement of you. Trust! When all others around us falter, that is, that they… We make a fine team, my friend, a fine team. _(Whispers:)_ Let’s build on it, shall we? _(Gisborne closes his eyes, sighs and turns his head away.)_ So… I’ll go and pay our friend a visit. Shall I teach him a thing or two about loyalty? _(Gisborne nods.)_ Yes, it’s play… or pay.”   
_(The Sheriff stands and massages Gisborne’s shoulders.)_


	4. Knowing Where You Stand

**Sherwood Forest.  
** _(Anya still leads Clarke through the forest towards her Commander.)  
_ **Clarke:** “We’ve been walking for hours.”  
 **Anya:** “Shut up, Princess.”  
 **Clarke:** _(Sighs:)_ “If you know who I am then you know I’m not allied with Prince John. You and I are on the same side. We don’t have to be enemies.”  
 **Anya:** _(Scoffs:)_ “And unite with someone as weak as you? I have what I need.” _(Turns and pulls Clarke along behind her.)  
_ **Clarke:** _(Pulling her back:)_ “Hey! _(Anya faces her again:)_ We both want the same thing.”  
 _(The distant sound of dogs barking can be heard.)  
_ **Anya:** “Get down!”   
_(Pulls them both down into a crouching position.)  
_ **Clarke:** “They’ve found us.”  
 **Anya:** “Run!”  
 _(Anya takes off running with Clarke fast behind her as the Sheriff’s men and their dogs track them.)_  
 ****

**A Short While Later.  
** _(The Sheriff’s men keep coming, despite all of Anya’s evasive tactics.)  
_ **Anya:** _(Whispering:)_ “Quiet! You can’t even walk in the woods!”  
 **Clarke:** “If I’m such a burden then cut me loose!”  
 **Anya:** _(Pulling Clarke along, muttering to herself:)_ “Heavy foot-falls, broken branches. You even smell like them.”  
 _(They climb a steep ridge to watch for the men hunting them. The Sheriff’s men emerge from the trees not more than thirty yards behind them. Clarke and Anya keep moving.)_  
 ****

**A Small Pond.  
** _(They reach a small pond of foul smelling water:)  
_ **Anya:** _(To Clarke:)_ “Down. _(As Clarke stoops down to cup some water in her hands:)_ No, not to drink.”  
 **Clarke:** _(Throwing the water down, exasperated:)_ “Then why stop? We should be running!”  
 **Anya:** _(Reaching down to pick up some mud, she smears it on Clarke’s face:)_ “You reek. _(Reaching down again to rub it on her own body.)_ Cover yourself in it.”  
 _(Clarke hesitates only a moment before doing as she’s told, rubbing the foul smelling mud onto her body and face to help mask her scent from the Sheriff’s dogs.)_

**Nottingham Castle. The Great Hall. The next morning.  
** _(The Council of Nobles is meeting. Marian notices Gisborne enter the hall, following the Sheriff. They pass by her and Gisborne stops.)  
_ **Marian:** _(Whispers to Gisborne:)_ “What are you doing here?”   
**Gisborne:** _(Whispers:)_ “I could not pursue our project, forgive me. Loyalty. Loyalties are sometimes divided. _(Walks away, but adds:)_ Lambert’s dead.“   
_(Marian turns, shocked. Gisborne glances at her as he strides to his place at the Sheriff’s side.)  
_ **Sheriff:** “My lords, ladies, nobles. _(Marian lets herself down to sit in her father’s chair, visibly shaken. She stares at Gisborne with tears in her eyes. Gisborne stares back, frowning slightly, as the Sheriff continues.)_ Let me introduce the latest addition to your well-fed sirs. _(Opens a hand to indicate Much coming down the stairs.)_ Lord Much, Earl of Bonchurch. _(The Sheriff claps lightly as the others spatter applause and turn to exchange puzzled glances. Much goes to stand beside Marian in his bright orange, oversized robes, looking very much out of place. Eve brings over a chair for him and the Sheriff sits.)_ You know, I have heard that there once was a Roman emperor who, erm, who made his horse a senator. Hm? _(Some of the nobles laugh. Much doesn’t get the joke, but smiles politely, his eyes dancing around.)_ Can you imagine that, hm? All the other senators smiling as their latest member drops dung on their feet? _(The Sheriff laughs and some nobles laugh along. Gisborne smirks. Pointing at Much:)_ You’re not going to do that, are you, Lord Much, eh? _(Much shakes his head, confused. Inaudibly, shaking his head:)_ No. _(Drums his fingers on the table.)_ So, down to business, hm?”   
_(Marian is staring at Gisborne with tears in her eyes. Gisborne stares back, frowning slightly, as the Sheriff continues.)_

**Sheriff:** “Oh, boring, boring. Oh! Oh! I see the proposed new plough tax will be phased in at the beginning of next month. Well, I suggest a… I don’t know, increase threefold? Lonsdale. _(Lonsdale starts to rise.)_ But wait, wait. _(Lonsdale sits down again.)_ Why don’t we seek the wise counsel of our newest member on the matter? _(The Sheriff turns to Much.)_ What do you think?”  
 _(The nobles all look at Much.)  
_ **Much:** _(Stands, clears throat. Stammering:)_ “The plough tax, my lord…”  
 **Sheriff:** _(Impatiently:)_ “Come along. Come along! Eh? What do you think? Should it be “yea” or should it be “nay?”  
 **Much:** “To an increase in the plough tax, I say “nay.”   
**Sheriff:** _(Pounds his fist on the table:)_ “Nay! I knew he would say nay! Eh? Neieigh, horsey, horsey, horsey. Nei-ei-eigh. Nei-ei-eigh.”  
 _(Laughs. Some nobles laugh along; Merton is totally unamused.)  
_ **Much:** “I have to say that… I say—”  
 **Sheriff:** _(Interrupting angrily:)_ “What? You have to say what? Well, let this serve as a reminder about what “nay” means. To me, dissent. Neigh means horses _(Much sits, shamed. Behind him, Eve frowns. The other nobles are sitting solemnly.)_ and horses have to be ridden hard. They have to be whipped. Loughborough, hm? Merton. _(Merton lifts his chin higher.)_ Lady Marian.  
 _(Marian is still staring with a pleading look at Gisborne, who refuses to meet her gaze.)_ How’s your father, hm? Is he still poorly? Well, you will remind him about our position on “naying,” won’t you? Hm?” _(Chuckles.)_  
 _(Marian hasn’t heard a word. The Sheriff notices she’s watching Gisborne and not him, then he looks about at the nobles. Gisborne’s eyes are flickering everywhere.)_

**Sherwood Forest.  
** _(Now caked in mud, Anya and Clarke climb another steep incline and stop to look for the Sheriff’s men below.)  
_ **Clarke:** "How are they still following us?!”  
 **Anya:** _(Coldly:)_ “Because of you. _(Reaching down for a large rock and bringing it up:)_ Time to end this.”  
 **Clarke:** _(Her hands out pleading:)_ “Anya, I’m stepping where you step, I’m covered in mud - we’re not leaving a trail.”  
 **Anya:** _(Lowers the rock a little, turning her attention back to their pursuers.)_ “They’re following something.”  
 _(Capitalising on Anya’s brief distraction, Clarke picks up her own rock and smashes her captor in the head with it, sending her down to the ground unconscious.)  
_ **Clarke:** “I can find my way home from here. _(Taking the length of material formerly binding her hands, she begins to bind Anya’s.)_ I guess you’re my prisoner now.”  
 _(Clarke quickly ties Anya’s hands in front of her then squats down out of sight of the Sheriff’s men below.)_

**The Forest Below…  
** _(As the Sheriff’s men continue getting closer and closer to the Princess, they are suddenly attacked by Indra and her warriors. First, the sergeant is struck in the chest with an arrow. The other men draw their swords ready to fight their enemy. Another warrior sends two arrows deep in the the chest of another guard. From out of the trees, Octavia charges in and joins the melee, fending of a soldier with her sword.)  
_ **Octavia:** “Where’s Lincoln? Do you bastards have him?!”  
 _(The soldier gains the upper hand however but another warrior sends an arrow to the mans arm to incapacitate him, leaving him easy prey for Octavia’s blade. Meanwhile, Indra takes on two soldiers by herself, her prowess is soon outmatched by the numbers game though and she is kicked to the ground. As the soldiers move in, Octavia attacks from behind, killing both. The two women exchange looks as the remaining Sheriff’s men run for their lives. As the warriors close ranks around their leader, Octavia fears the worst. Nyko steps forward.)  
_ **Octavia:** “If you’re going to kill me, get it over with.”  
 **Nyko:** “Anyone who fights as well as you should be our ally, not our enemy.”  
 _(All eyes turn to Indra.)  
_ **Indra:** _(Watching Octavia:)_ “Let her live. Check the bodies.”  
 _(The warriors all leave to make sure the Sheriff’s men are all dead as Indra gives a subtle nod of thanks to Octavia, who returns it with a tear in her eye. After a moment she walks to lean against a tree, the adrenaline of the fight wearing off and her frustration over the loss of Lincoln finally becoming too much for her. )_

**Sherwood Forest. The Great North Road.  
** _(Will, watching the road with bow in hand, whistles a signal to Robin, upon seeing the approaching party is not Gisborne with Lambert. Marian dismounts from her horse as Robin, Allan, Will, Little John and Djaq come out from their hiding places and walk down the rise towards her. Robin sees Marian’s  
anguished face and looks at her solemnly.)  
_ **Marian:** _(to Robin:)_ “He’s dead. I’m so sorry.”  
 _(Robin remains still a moment as Marian tries hard not to cry, then he steps forward and pulls her head into his chest. She begins to cry. The gang recognise this special moment and disappear into the trees for camp as Robin holds her close.)_

**Sherwood Forest. Outlaws’ camp.  
** _(Djaq is eagerly reading Lambert’s ledger when Will takes it from her.)  
_ **Will:** “I’m burning this!”  
 **Djaq:** “Will, no! Stop it!”  
 _(As Will attempts to put the ledger in the fire, Little John grabs his wrist and takes the book from his hand.)  
_ **Little John:** “Steady!”  
 **Will:** “This is not science. This is murder.”  
 **Djaq:** _(Shakes her head.)_ “Think of this as progress. _(Robin and Marian sombrely enter the camp, holding hands.)_ Other scientists could do much better things with Greek fire.”  
 **Allan:** “Yeah, you could blow up the entire castle with that stuff!”  
 **Robin:** _(Grimly:)_ “Lambert’s dead.”  
 **Little John:** _(Quietly:)_ “What?”  
 **Robin:** “He died believing I’d protect his work.”  
 **Djaq:** “Then let me study this ledger, create black powder. With this, we could be unstoppable.”  
 **Will:** _(to Robin:)_ “This is not about one man’s wish Robin!”  
 _(Robin steps forward with his hand outstretched to Djaq. She reluctantly hands him the ledger.)_  
 **Robin:** “First we need to destroy the Sheriff’s powder. That is a weapon he must not wield. It’s time to call on our noble on the inside.” 


	5. Battle of Wills

**Bonchurch Lodge. Main room.  
** _(Pipes are playing. Voices are chatting merrily.)_   
**Much:** “I couldn’t save you from the plough tax, but tonight no-one shall go hungry.”   
_(Much smiles at Eve as she brushes past with a pitcher and smiles back.)  
_ **Man:** _(to Much:)_ “Thank you for all this.”   
**Much:** “My pleasure.”   
_(Eve laughs with an older woman and fills the woman’s goblet from the pitcher, glancing at Much.)_   
**Eve’s Mother:** “Thank you, Eve.” _(Raises her goblet to Much. Much raises his goblet in return. Eve comes over to him.)  
_ **Eve:** “It is my mother. She thanks you.”   
**Much:** “Well, you tell her she can come here and eat whenever she wants.”   
**Eve:** “I make sure she wants for nothing, but I’ve never seen her so happy. Everyone’s happy here… _(her tone softens…)_ and you’ve made that happen, my lord.”   
**Much:** “Please, don’t call me ‘my lord.’ We are friends now. _(Eve smiles weakly.)_ And while I’m here and while I have food, then so should everyone. That’s Robin Hood’s way. _(Much looks up to find Marian standing in front of him.)_ Lady Marian.” _(Eve curtsies and leaves.)_

**Bonchurch. Stables.  
** _(Marian tells Much the plan. Both whisper.)  
_ **Marian:** “Look, we need you to tell the girl that the ledger is in the third barrel of black powder.” _(Eve silently pokes her head in the door.)  
_ **Much:** “But that’s not true. Robin has the ledger. He told me himself.”   
**Marian:** “What is the problem?”   
**Much:** “I will not lie to Eve. I cannot.”   
**Marian:** “Why? _(Much is silent.)_ Oh, of course, you are fooled by her. She has to be nice to you. She is paid for it. Grow up.”   
**Much:** “If she passes on wrong information to the Sheriff, then he will punish her.”   
**Marian:** “If she’s working for the Sheriff, then she deserves no less. A good man has already died over this. _(Much agonises over his decision as Eve disappears. Marian notices the movement and glances at the door, but sees nothing.)_ Just do as Robin says and tell the girl.” _(She leaves.)_  
 ****

**Bonchurch Lodge. Bathroom.  
** _(Much is in the bath and a melancholy and preoccupied Eve sings for him, sitting on a stool next to the tub.)  
_ **Much:** “That is a sad song.”   
**Eve:** _(Startled from her thoughts:)_ “I’m sorry, my lord, I’ll sing—”   
**Much:** _(Interrupting:)_ “Tell me, why is it so sad?”   
**Eve:** “My father would sing that song. He died last year.”   
**Much:** “That annoys you, talk of the past.”   
**Eve:** _(Shakes her head. Thinking:)_ “I…I don’t know how to be around you.”   
**Much:** “You could have a bath. _(Eve ponders this, then stands. She starts to untie her bodice as Much takes a drink from a goblet. Then Much notices what she’s doing.)_ No! Wear a bath shirt and pour yourself a bath.”   
_(Eve holds her dress closed and chuckles.)_

_(Much and Eve are each in their own tub. They are both singing Eve’s song, but Much’s tune is off key. Eve giggles as Much tries to finish.)  
_ **Eve:** “You have a terrible voice.”   
**Much:** “Well, it has been said by many, most of them fools, and now by you, so… so it must be true.”   
**Eve:** “It is terrible.”   
**Much:** _(Smiles.)_ “Ha. Flattery. _(Eve chuckles. Much’s face falls. Quietly:)_ Again.”   
**Eve:** “And now I’ve upset you.”   
**Much:** “When I was in the Holy Land, I would find myself craving something. I thought… I thought it was hunger. And it was hunger most of the time. But now and then, when I would feel it, it would not be in the stomach… but in the heart.”   
**Eve:** “Your song’s a bit sad, too, isn’t it? _(Much sighs.)_ But does it need to be? I mean, you could stay here. You could stay here with… with me.”   
**Much:** _(Looks at Eve.)_ “I belong with Robin.”   
**Eve:** _(Lets out long sigh and smiles.)_ “If I were Robin Hood, I would never leave your side.”   
**Much:** “I saw him… Robin. He visited me here.”   
**Eve:** “Really?”   
**Much:** _(Leans on the side of the tub facing Eve. Whispers:)_ “There’s something I should tell you. _(Eve leans on the side, too, facing him.)_ Robin… This is top secret. Robin has found…”   
**Eve:** “Yes?”   
**Much:** _(Shakes head and grimaces.)_ “Nothing.”   
**Eve:** _(Sighs, relieved.)_ “Thank you.”   
**Much:** _(Puzzled:)_ “Why?”   
**Eve:** “For not telling me what Lady Marian asked you to tell me.”   
_(Chuckles in relief.)  
_ **Much:** “I knew she was wrong about you.”   
**Eve:** _(Face falls.)_ “No, Much, just… She was right. Of course I’m working for the Sheriff.”   
**Much:** “Oh.”   
**Eve:** _(Sincerely:)_ “But tell me whatever it is you want him to hear.”   
_(Much stares at her for a moment, then realises she’s on his side. They both smile at each other.)_

**Nottingham Castle. Interior corridor.  
** _(Gisborne encounters Marian in the corridor.)  
_ **Gisborne:** “Marian.”  
 **Marian:** _(Indifferently:)_ “Sir Guy.”  
 _(Marian tries to pass him, but he grabs her left arm. She glower sat him.)  
_ **Gisborne:** “I’m sorry. _(Marian glances at his hand on her arm. He lets go and takes her hand instead, then notices something amiss.)_ Where is your betrothal ring?”  
 **Marian:** “I felt dishonest wearing it. I’m afraid we have misunderstood each other lately. I assumed you would be true to your word. You perhaps thought I would not mind if you let me down.”  
 **Gisborne:** “I sincerely did not intend that.”  
 **Marian:** “I don’t care. I thought you were a better man. Now I realise I must content myself with disappointment.” 

**Gisborne:** _(Looks aside.)_ “I had to make a choice. _(Marian scoffs.)_ You know that I’m all that stands between you and the Sheriff… and I would not see you harmed. I have to protect you. _(Marian falters, lowering her eyes, conceding the point.)_ Hm? Will you wear the ring again?”  
 **Marian:** _(A long pause.)_ “Of course. _(She rallies, remembering something Isabella said earlier.)_ But we will never find ourselves in this situation again. Everything is back in its box.”  
 _(Marian turns and leaves. Gisborne stands a moment, taking it all in.)_

**Sherwood Forest.  
** _(Clarke is pulling Anya along the forest floor on a makeshift litter. Exhausted, she stops for breath for a moment. Unsure of her exact location, she is nonetheless determined to make it home before dark. As her mind wanders however, Anya slowly rises to her feet behind Clarke.)  
_ **Clarke:** _(Turning to see Anya throw away her bindings, raises her hands placatingly:)_ “Anya, wait… _(Enraged, Anya takes a swing at Clarke which she ducks.)_ Hey!”   
_(Anya takes a second swing that connects, sending Clarke face first into the mud. As she sees Anya advancing on her, Clarke grabs a large branch to defend herself with. Charging at the warrior, Clarke takes a few swipes with the branch before being handily unarmed by Anya. Landing first a blow to Clarke’s abdomen followed by one swift shot to the head, Anya rallies as the Princess once again falls to the ground.)_

_(Anya straddles Clarke and pulls a small dagger from her boot. As the dagger is raised, Clarke makes her move at the last possible second, taking a rock and bringing it down on Anya’s arm. As the warrior screams in pain, Clarke manages to flip her off and land a blow to Anya’s head. With an unrestrained fury, Clarke now straddles Anya and proceeds to rain down punch after punch to the warrior woman. Grabbing the blade from the ground, Clarke raises the weapon high above her.)_  
 **Anya:** _(Accepting her fate:)_ “You fought well.”  
 _(Clarke hesitates then brings the dagger down…to bury it into the dirt beside Anya. Snapping the handle off and throwing it away she climbs off of the fallen warrior.)  
_ **Clarke:** “I don’t want to kill you, Anya. _(Looks around:)_ It’ll be dark soon. Let’s get moving.”


	6. Up In Smoke

**Nottingham Castle. Sheriff’s quarters.  
**_(The Sheriff is sitting at the table, writing. Eve enters.)  
_**Eve:** _(Seductively:)_ “My lord.”   
**Sheriff:** _(Looks up.)_ “Ah! _(Stands and goes to her.)_ The delightfully cruel and gloriously deceiving Eve. _(The Sheriff kisses both her cheeks. Whispers):_ Do you have news for me? Come, sit. Delight me.”   
**Eve:** “Does Greek fire mean anything to you?”   
**Sheriff:** _(Low, long:)_ “Yeeeeeees.”   
**Eve:** _(Smoothly:)_ “Well, then, there is a ledger.”   
**Sheriff:** “Oh, the pleasure. _(The Sheriff slides his hands up her arms to massage Eve’s shoulders.)_ Oh, such pleasure.”   
**Eve:** _(Smoothly:)_ “And it’s hidden in one of the barrels. What is Greek fire?”   
**Sheriff:** “Oh, that really doesn’t need to concern you, my sweet, sweet Eve. _(Goes to grab a purse off the table and dangles it in front of her face.)_ As ever… you are… _(drops the purse in her lap)_ …an asset… _(Eve stiffens and tries to keep calm as the Sheriff rubs his face on hers as he grins, then stands to rub her shoulders again.)_ … in black powder barrels. _(Chuckles. Yells:)_ Gisborne!” _(Eve jumps a bit at the noise.)_

**The cave. Exterior.  
**_(From the edge of the forest, Will, Allan, Robin and Djaq creep up to spy on Gisborne.)  
_**Allan:** “It’s a cave.”  
**Robin:** “And thanks to our friend the Earl of Bonchurch, Gisborne led us straight to it.”  
**Djaq:** “So what do we do now?”  
**Robin:** “We wait.”   
_(Little John comes up behind them laden with longbows, his staff and another quiver of arrows.)_  
****

**Cave. Interior.  
**_(Gisborne pushes his arm deep into the barrels of powder, but finds nothing. He pulls his arms out lets out a loud grunt of exasperation.)  
_**Gisborne:** “There’s nothing here. _(He storms out of the cave, kicking a yellow uniformed man as he goes.)_ Move!”  
****

**Exterior.  
**_(Gisborne hurries out of the cave with his two men following.)  
_**Robin:** _(Quietly urging Gisborne:)_ “Go, go. _(Gisborne and the men mount their horses, turn them around and start off back to Nottingham.)_ Right. Let’s get to it. Come on.”  
_(They all come out from their hiding place and head for the cave entrance.)_  
****

**Interior.  
**_(Robin stands by a barrel, watching with astonishment as he lets the black powder sift through his fingers. Will stands behind another barrel, looking down at its contents.)  
_**Robin:** “Just this can destroy men and mountains. _(Looks back at Little John.)_ It is inconceivable.”  
****

**Nottingham Castle. Sheriff’s quarters.  
**_(The twin doors burst open and Gisborne takes a step inside.)  
_**Gisborne:** “Hood got there first. _(Gisborne steps towards the Sheriff, who is sitting behind a large chessboard.)_ The ledger’s gone.”  
**Sheriff:** _(Looking down at the chessboard:)_ “Didn’t you tell me that you’d hidden the barrels of black powder?”  
**Gisborne:** “I did. Yes, I did.”   
**Sheriff:** “Who else did you tell?” _(Moves a rook.)  
_**Gisborne:** “No-one.”  
**Sheriff:** “So how did he find it before you? _(Gisborne throws back his head, realising the trick.)_ Were you followed, Gisborne?”  
**Gisborne:** “No.”  
**Sheriff:** _(Stands and picks up a king.)_ “You fool! _(The Sheriff throws the chess piece at Gisborne’s head, but Gisborne ducks and it hits the sentry’s halberd with a clatter.)_ We’ve been set up! Now you dispatch every man you can to the caves! Bring me Eve and fetch me my horse!” _(Storms out past Gisborne.)_

**Bonchurch Lodge. Main room.  
**_(Eve comes running downstairs with a small basket of clothes. Much is changing back into his regular outfit.)  
_**Eve:** “Gisborne’ll be leading Robin to the black powder, but the Sheriff will work it out soon, I’m sure.”   
**Much:** “Do you regret what you have done?”   
**Eve:** “No.”   
**Much:** “Well, take everything. Anything of value.”   
**Eve:** “No, I can’t possibly. These are your possessions.”   
**Much:** “You must. We’re taking from the rich… me… and giving to the poor… which is you.” _(Much picks up his cap from the table and Eve takes his arm and looks him lovingly in the eyes.)_   
**Eve:** “You are a good man.”   
**Much:** “You are the bravest, loveliest girl I have ever met.”   
**Eve:** _(Quietly:)_ “Really?”   
**Much:** _(Nods.)_ “Really.” _(Puts on his cap.)  
_**Eve:** “Will I see you again?”   
**Much:** _(Nods.)_ “When there is justice again, I will come and find you. _(They stare at each other a moment, then Eve kisses Much. After the kiss, they stand with foreheads together. A bit dazed:)_ Perhaps before. _(Eve smiles.)_ Robin will thank you from his heart for what you have done.“   
**Eve:** _(Quietly:)_ “I did not do this for Robin Hood. I did it for you.”

_(Eve kisses him again, then she grabs the bag and the basket and disappears as Much remains still, relishing her kiss with his eyes closed. After he finally opens them, he sees Eve is gone and stares at the emptiness a moment. Then suddenly she returns to the room.)  
_**Eve:** “Sod it, The Sheriff won’t figure it out for awhile - lets have a proper goodbye.”   
**Much:** “But..” _(Eve grabs Much and pulls him in for a deep, meaningful kiss.)_ **  
Eve:** _(Breaking the kiss.)_ “Any questions?”   
**Much:** “No M'lady.”   
**Eve:** “Good, lets go.”   
_(Taking Much by the hand she leads him upstairs to the master bedroom.)_

**The cave. Exterior.  
**_(The Sheriff, Gisborne and guards gallop to the cave. Robin, back in the hiding place with the gang, sees them approach.)  
_**Robin:** _(to the gang:)_ “Show time.”   
_(Robin leaps over the rock with his bow and runs off as the others take their places with longbows. The Sheriff and Gisborne stop their horses. The Sheriff peers at the cave and looks all around for signs of a trap as Gisborne and two guards dismount and walk briskly towards the cave. The Sheriff turns his horse around and walks it away. Just then, Robin runs to the top of a rise within sight of the cave and calls out.)  
_**Robin:** _(Echoing:)_ “Gisborne!!!”  
_(Gisborne and the guards stop and turn near the cave entrance.)  
_**Gisborne:** _(to his guards:)_ “What are you waiting for? Get him!”  
_(The guards draw their swords and start to advance, but stop as they are inundated by a shower of arrows before them. Gisborne folds his arms and stands impatiently, unconcerned about possibly being hit.)  
_**Robin:** “You have five seconds left in this world! _(to himself:)_ This is for you, Lambert. Four! Three! _(Robin aims a flaming arrow at the cave opening and the two guards run for the horses.)_ Two! _(Shoots.)_ One!”  
_(Gisborne watches the arrow fly past him into the cave, then realises there is going to be three barrels’ worth of powder exploding. He starts to run.)  
_**Gisborne:** “Run!!!”  
_(Gisborne gets a few yards away before he is flattened, face down, by the colossal blast. The Sheriff, well away from danger, turns his head away. Gisborne pushes himself up as the Sheriff walks his horse over to him, staring at what’s left of the cave.)  
_**Sheriff:** “Life is a cruel mistress, Gisborne. _(Gisborne glares at him. Looks at Gisborne.)_ Clean up your mess.”  
_(The Sheriff clicks to horse and walks off.)_

**Sherwood Forest. Outlaw’s camp.  
**_(The gang are gathered around the fire except for Much, who sits off to the side, cradling his monogrammed slippers. Robin holds the ledger in his hands.)  
_**Allan:** “Hey, if I burn it, that’s not you, is it? No, I mean, technically, you kept your word.”  
**Robin:** “This is not about one man’s wish.”  
_(Robin tosses the ledger into the fire, where it slides down to the edge. Djaq is disappointed.)  
_**Will:** “It’s good to have you back, Much.”  
_(Much clasps the slippers to him, then slides them into his bag away from the gang as he corrects Will.)  
_**Much:** “It’s good to have you back, my lord Much.”  
_(Djaq rolls her eyes.)  
_**Allan:** “That is gonna get really annoying.”  
**Much:** “That’s gonna get really annoying, my lord. _(Robin puts his head down and scrunches his fingers behind it, groaning in irritation.)_ It is really annoying, but I’m sorry. _(Stands with a cup in hand.)_ I like it.” _(Turns away.)_  
**Robin:** _(Sitting up:)_ “Well, seeing as though you like lording it up… _(Little John smiles)_ …. to Lord Much!” _(Robin, Allan, Will and Little John smile in anticipation, stand and catch up Much.)_  
**Allan/Will/Little John:** “To Lord Much!”  
_(Robin and Will help Much onto Little John’s shoulders and they all cheer. Djaq smiles briefly at their antics, then eyes the ledger at the edge of the fire. She braves the flames to get it out as Little John parades around and Allan bends down for thin, fallen branch to use as a switch on Much.)  
_**Much:** “All right! All right!”  
**Little John:** “All hail Lord Much! All hail Lord Much! Let’s burn him!”  
_(Djaq pulls the ledger out as Robin watches from across the camp, smiling slightly, expecting nothing less from her.)_

**The Edge of Sherwood Forest. Night.  
**_(Clarke leads Anya to the edge of the forest stopping a moment as she can see the lights from the villages in the distance.)  
_**Clarke:** "Look at them, those little houses. Innocent villagers, Anya. Your people would’ve killed all of them in the name of vengeance. Those villagers are just like ones you lost back home. _(Reaching for Anya’s bound hands:)_ I’m letting you go. I’m not weak but I’m not like you. Our only chance against Prince John’s tyranny is if we fight together. To beat them we’ll need our knowledge of this land, its politics and your sheer number of warriors. I know my people will help, the question is will yours?”  
_(There is a tense silence as Anya considers her answer.)  
_**Anya:** “The Commander was my second. I can get an audience.”  
_(Clarke extends her hand and this time Anya clasps the Princess’ arm in a warrior handshake.)  
_**Clarke:** “Please hurry. _(Anya nods then turns and makes her way back towards the forest. An arrow whistles through the darkness and pierces Anya’s heart.)_ Anya! _(Clarke races forward and snaps the shaft of the arrow in half. Rolling the fallen woman over onto her back, Clarke pulls the arrow tip from Anya’s chest and places her hand over the bloody wound.)_ No, no no! _(Anya’s eyes watching her.)_ You’re going to be all right. Hang on.”  
**Anya:** _(Softly:)_ “My fight is over.”  
_(Anya’s eyes flicker closed as Clarke continues to try and stop the bleeding. A sharp pain in her arm causes her to scream out in pain. She too has been shot with an arrow. Turning to face her attacker she manages to see two of the Sheriff’s men standing over her before one brings the hilt of his sword down on her head. Slumping down to lie beside Anya’s body, Clarke’s eyes flutter closed as we…)_  
**Fade to Black.**

**Author's Note:**

> Kudos & Comments cost nothing. :)


End file.
